The Arkn Mythos Wiki
Arkn legacy background edit.png|Arkn: Legacy|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Arkn:_Legacy|linktext=Enter the brand new Universe X, and explore the new world of Arkn: Legacy Raziel.jpg|The Arkn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Arkn|linktext=Learn all about the race of beings attached to Humanity. Carver wallpaper.jpg|The Dekn|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dekn|linktext=Learn the history of the first race of beings. Voidweb.gif|Voidweb|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Voidweb|linktext=Learn about the expansive new element that's been introduced! RealityCanon.png|.reality|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/.Reality|linktext=Learn more about the AI that controls and manages humanity! ---- The Arkn Mythos is an original, web-based fantasy mythos. It centers around an eternal war between two races of super-powered beings known as the Arkn and the Dekn, Humanity, a pantheon of malevolent gods, and much more! The Arkn Mythos currently has three open source creative communities, and creating content within them highly encouraged! A large majority of the stories are told through webseries and written works. However, other mediums are also welcome! If you would like to create content for The Arkn Mythos, please contact the community Administrators. The current Admin of the general community is Penthepoet. The current Wiki Admin is NightChase. Pic 2.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries WEBSERIES] |link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Webseries L_Jameson.JPG|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Written_Works WRITTEN WORKS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Written_Works WinterVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines STORYLINES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Storylines ArknVerse.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances ALLIANCES]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3AAlliances RealityCanon.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality .REALITY]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:.Reality arknlegacycolor.png|[https://thearknmythos.fandom.com/wiki/Arkn:_Legacy ARKN: LEGACY]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Arkn:_Legacy_(Origin) Characters.png|[http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters CHARACTERS]|link=http://thearknmythos.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters ---- There are four major sections (or canons) in The Arkn Mythos, depending on where (and what) one wishes to create: The Arknverse, Arkn: Eternal, Arkn: Legacy, and The Arkn Mythos Extended Universe. 'The Arknverse' Founded by: DeathlyLogic, Type0Negative, and Hunt Additional creators: FeralWasteland, Candlewalker, and ThePremierArbiter The Arknverse is the original Arkn Mythos canon, taking place in Universe A. Content in The Arknverse falls under two major categories. The first category is the Arknthology; this is the "myth arc", focusing on the bigger, overarching story that plays out across various series and plays directly off the Universe's lore. The second category is the Chronologies; these are stories involving primarily standalone series, or works creating their own lore within the canon. (Note:'' As of 2018, the ending of the Arknthology has been finalized, and is effectively closed source.)'' [[The Arknthology|'Arknthology']] Arkn Mythos Chronologies ' 'Arkn: Eternal' Founded by: DeathlyLogic, Type0Negative, FeralWasteland This spin-off of The Arknverse takes place in Universe E, a universe that split from Universe A. In this universe, the ArknAngels won the war against The Carver and have since passed on, along with the gods, leaving the world open for new stories and new characters to rise up on their own adventures. This Universe utilizes all the same aspects from Universe A, with the addition of being 100% open (but not canonically connected to Universe A). ' 'Arkn: Legacy' Founded by: DeathlyLogic, Pesterjest, Penthepoet, Candlewalker Arkn: Legacy is the sequel/spin-off of Universe A, set in Universe X: the universe created at the conclusion of The Arknthology. Everything within Legacy, unless specified by the work's creators, is seen as self-contained and unconnected to other universes and canons. [[Written Works (Universe X)|'Written Works']] [[Webseries (Universe X)|'Webseries']] [[Universe X: Creation Tools|'Creation Tools']] 'The Arkn Mythos Expanded Universe' Sometimes referred to as the Alterverse, this is in place to let people do whatever they want. There is no set canon, and no ongoing storylines in this "Universe". (However, it is referred to as taking place in "Universe F".) Stand-alone works based on the Arknverse, Legacy, and Eternal can all be added under this category. Disclaimer: Works within the Expanded Universe are non-canon, and cannot carry over to any of the canons (unless approved by one of the Admins. Category:Browse